


Leaving home ain't easy

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: Roger discover a new side of himself and Brian
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Leaving home ain't easy

I zapped with the remote.. Nothing on the damn telly   
Took down the whisky and sighed..  
Damn..

*phone*

It was from the lobby, they wondered if I could pick up Brian, what on earth had he done?   
I turned off the TV, put my jeans back on and went down to the bar in the lobby   
There all alone he was..   
Like all other nights   
His tall body sunken down over his empty glass 

Ohhh Bri... 

\- Hey mate.. How are you doing   
He turned around and looked up and in that quick motion he swayed a bit and almost fell off the bar stool   
\- Easy Easy there... I grabbed around his arm  
\- Whoops.. Hi Rog  
\- Are you shit faced again Brian?   
\- Ehhhhmmm... No.. He tried to stand up, its not that bad.. He wiggled and scoffed  
\- Really? Say bye bye to the waitress and I help you up to your room.. Ok? 

The tall slimmed man leaned over me and I held around his waist

I had known him for a decade now, but never seen him like this

I pushed the elevator button to our floor   
He stood across me looking up at the ceiling, closed his eyes for a minute 

*ding*

On unsteady legs he walked in the long narrow hall towards his room  
He fiddled with his room key  
\- Need help Bri?   
\- Nahh.. I got it  
He stumbled inside and bounced down on the bed  
I sat myself next to him   
I took off his shoes and placed his long legs in my lap  
\- What's going on Brian?   
\- What do you mean Rog? Is it only you that is allowed to drink? 

My life was a mess right now, it was a well known fact   
Dominique and I had taken a break.. Again.. We had been on and off this past year.. I didn't know what I wanted anymore 

\- Look.. Brian.. I know what you mean.. But I am who I am.. But look at you and Chrissie.. You are so fuckin perfect, the ultimate couple, you are going to be a dad Brian 

\- Yeah.. That's the thing... She is heavy pregnant and she won't let me touch her, I'm fuckin desperate Rog..   
\- You sound like me Bri.. But you are not cheating on her are you?   
\- To be honest mate? I can fuck anything on two legs right now.. 

It became silent

I looked at him  
He just stared blank in front of himself, but my eyes wandered up and down his body   
I always thought he was beautiful really handsome.. but laying here.. wounerable like this..   
I touched his leg a little, he didn't say anything, I touched higher up on his inner thigh, again he didn't say a word but I heard his breathing was speeding up  
He closed his eyes and I moved my hand even higher up  
I heard he swallowed hard when I palmed his massive bulge  
I stroked him through his jeans   
My own cock ached and leaked  
I opened my pants and started to touch myself while leaning over him, I pulled down his zipper and strouggeled with one hand trying to pull his pants down   
I looked up and met his eyes   
They were dark of lust, he looked at me, turned me over and crashed his lips against mine 

\- Uhhhmmm... Mmmmm... Rog.. I... 

My fingers tangled in his unruly dark curls  
He quickly removed his trousers and layed on his back again

I rolled over so I almost straddled him, deepened the kiss and sucked on his plump bottom lip  
I nibbled on his neck, kissed him further down, his heaving chest, his belly..   
What on earth was this..   
I saw his erected cock glistening in the moonlight   
And my mouth was watering  
I took a firm grip around it and licked a long stroke, all the way up from his balls to the leaking tip 

\- Ohhh God Roger.. D.. Don't stop 

I smiled and did it.. all over again.. And again and again...   
He tasted amazing..   
I flicked my tounge fast over his tip before I opened my mouth to take him in   
I slightly gagged a bit but this new sensation trigged me.. I wanted more   
I bobbed my head faster and looked at him   
His mouth was wide open and he looked down at me 

\- Please.. Please.. Stop.. AHHHH Roger PLEASE STOP.. STOP!! 

I let him go with a pop

\- Lay down Roger 

I did what I was told 

Soon he was over me   
Kissed me hard, needy  
He grabbed me and stroked my cock fast   
I moaned loud in his mouth   
\- AHHHHH BRI

He played with his long finger on my bottom lip and put the finger into my mouth just seconds later he pulled it out kissed me and trailed down my back with his fingers   
He circled around my hole with his wettened finger, slightly slightly pushing it in, bit by bit

I gasped for air

\- You are a tight boy Roger.., He smiled, the finger was fully inside, fucking you   
\- AHHHHHH FUCK FUCK   
\- You want that?   
\- Y.. Yes. AHHHHH... I want that.. OHH SHIT!!! 

He pulled out his finger and stod up on the floor   
I adjusted myself so I stood on all four in front of him 

He bent down, licked around my hole and stroked my leaking cock  
Before I got the hint the tip was in my entrance   
I whimpered when I felt him stretching me out

He let out a loud growl and he was fully inside 

It was still a few seconds to let me adjust but then he started to move   
I pouted up my ass towards him and felt his cock rub my prostate over and over   
He stroked my cock and I felt my orgasm building up very quickly 

\- AHHHHHH BRIAN SHIT.... SO GOOD AHHHHH

He moaned and fucked me faster than before   
\- GOD ROGER.. SHIT

He slammed into me over and over that my eyes crossed 

\- SHIT.... I'm coming.. BRIAN.. 

He pulled out   
Stroked me and watched me come   
I leaned my head back and felt my warm cum over my belly   
He kissed me and I continued to stroke him, bent my head down and felt his twitching cock in my mouth his warm seed flushing down my throat   
\- OMG OMG ROGER... OHHHHH

We layed still on the bed   
It was all silent 

I looked on him  
His eyes were glossy like he was crying 

He sighed

\- Leaving home ain't easy


End file.
